Game Credits of Patrick McCallum Presents: The David Agnes Mysteries (2004)
Patrick McCallum Presents: The David Agnes Mysteries * Creators: Patrick McCallum and Russ Ballard Developed by Crytek * CEO and President: Cevat Yerli * COO/CFO and Executive Vice President Avni Yerli * CMO: Faruk Yerli * Creative Directors: David Goetz * Technical Director: Neil Gouldman * Game Director: Patrick McCallum * Executive Producers: Russ Ballard * Producers: Christopher Natsuume, Jack Mamais, Richard Tsao * Assistant Producers: Anthony Davis, Chris Auty * Lead Programmer: Richard Palmer * AI Lead: Robert Perry * Multiplayer Lead Programmer: Rick Guest * AI Programming: Neil Acke, Dan Byrd * Game Programming: Kirill Bulatsev * 3D Engine Lead: Vladimir Kajalin * Physics Lead: Anton Knyazyev * Sandbox Lead: Timur Davidenko * Renderer Lead: Andrey Honich * Animation Programming: Neil Hoffman * 64bit Programming: Sergiy Migdalskiy * CryEngine Optimisations: Ivo-Jürgen Müller-Herzeg * Dot-3 Lightmaps: Michael Glueck * Multiplayer Programming: Marco Koegler * Optimisations: Neil Harper * Programming: Carsten Wenzel * CryENGINE Debugging: Sergey Shaykin * Engine Programming: Lennert Schneider * HUD Programming: Neil Monks * Renderer Special Effects: Tiago Sousa * UI Programming: Marcio Pereira Martins * General Programming: Filippo De Luca, Alberto Demichelis, Wouter van Oortmessen * Main Programmers - The David Agnes Mysteries: Marco Corbetta, Petar Kotevski, Martin Mittring, Kirill Bulatsev * Main Programmers ‑ CryENGINE: Vladimir Kajalin, Anton Knyazev, Timur Davidenko, Andrey Khonich * Art Leads: Michael Khaimzon, Raymond Leung * Senior 3D Artists: Max Aristov, Michael Endres * Concept Art: Raymond Leung, Magnus Larbrant, Maximillian Froemter, Roman Hunyavyy * 3D Art: Timo Kujansuu, Andrew Dorr, Roman Hunyavyy, Maximillian Froemter, Sten Hübler, Ben Bauer * Texture Artist: Pino Gengo * Animators: Andrew Dorr, David March * Single Player Level Designers: Anthony Davis, Vladislav Vlasiuk, Sten Hübler, Petar Kotevski, Harald Spatsig, Alexander Werner, Ben Bauer, Russ Flaherty * Lead Multiplayer Level Designer: Chris Auty * Multiplayer Level Designers: Ben Bauer, Michael Kolkau * Lead Audio Productions: Steve Blezy * Audio Productions: Thomas Baertschi, Harald Spatzig * Realtime In-Game Cinematics: Andrew Dorr, Max Aristov, Michael Khaimzon, Michael Endres * Motion Capture Acting: Claudia Czyz, Michael Khaimzon, David March, Antonia Oehm * Crytek Quality Assurance Leads: Sebastian Spatzek, James Grant, Thorsten Heinze * Crytek Quality Assurance Testers: Denis Barth, Hussein Dari, Senol Sahin, Alexander Marschal, Roman Beitnitz, Fatih Özbayram, Turgut Özbayram, Engin Bicer, Mehmet Yerli, Robert Alphonse Peterson, Paul Christopher Bonner * Performance Consulting: Nintendo, Nelson Associates, Ltd., Thompson Entertainment, Inc. * Support: AMD – Developer Relations Group, Microsoft DirectX 9 Group, NVIDIA – Developer Relations Group, ATI – Developer Relations Group, Kenneth L. Hurley, D. Patrick Ghiocel, Marvin Gouw, Andrew Karn, Signature Devices Inc., INTEL Performance Group * Office‑Administration: Katrin Winkler, Sandra Pahlke * IT‑Administration: Mehmet Yerli, Engin Bicer, Andre Lorenz, Netsolution Security GmbH * Technical Writers: Mathieu Pinard, Owen Flateau * Game Designer: Neil Burbank * Additional Assistant Producers: Jeffrey Yu, Amy March * Additional Programming: Tim Schröder, Amanda Crichton, Kevin Jenkins, Sean Butterworth, Pierre Renaux * Additional Artists: Garth Midgley, Gregor Koch * Additional Designers: Raymond Dow, Nathan Sumsion, Adam Mayes, Ivan Beram * Additional Music by: Russell H. Griffith * The David Agnes Mysteries Would Like You Thanks: Karakilic Cemalettin, Boris Brönner, Kevin Saunders, Stefan Bauer, Marc Bosch, Edward Duke-Cox, Sophie Kallianiotis, Yves Allaire Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Recorded, Mixed and Engineered at SEGA Technology Recordings (Brentford, Middlesex, England) * Audio Engineering: Dave Pullman, Andy Greats * Music Mixers: Richard Robertson * Sound Recordings: Rick Robinson, Robbie Wilson, Brian Robertson * Orchestrations: Daryl First, Rick Grahame, Danny Toss, Richard Minders * Foley Audio: Max Sanders, Christopher Mann, Dave Christian, Chris Neil, Todd Sawyer * Sound Effects: Tom Fox, Greg Goods * Audio, Sound and Music Programming: Albert Oaks * Audio Direction: Rick Hopkins * Sound Design: Ryan White * Music Editors: Karl Nelson * Additional Music: Dave Fingernails * Soundtrack Produced by: Richard Perry * Lead Music Composers: Jun Senoue * Music Composed by: Alan Hawkshaw, Naofumi Hataya * Music Copyists: Marc Rose * Music Arranged by: Russell Grahams * Orchestra Conducted by: Greg Hopkins * Strings: The Needham Strings, Neil Gots * Horns: The Bark Horns * Brass: The Tellers Brass, Dan Witha, Ann Long Musicians * Rhythm Guitars: Gary Goldman * Electric Guitars: Jun Senoue * Bass Guitars: Joe Osborne * Acoustic Guitars: Lawrence Juber * Pedal Steel Guitars: George Alistair Sanger * Lead Guitars: Richard Donaldson * Synthesizers: Naofumi Hataya * Piano: Russ Ballard * Organ: Alan Hawkshaw * Harpsichord: Glenn F. Stafford * Harps: Dave Lost * Harmonicas: Richard Seinfield * Accordions: Bruce Hong * 1st Violins: Dave Dexter, David Thompson, Jane Robbins, Danny Holmes * 2nd Violins: Dan Color, Ann Tims * 1st Violas: David Boats, Jack Graves, Annie Thompson * 2nd Violas: Dan Dye, Annie Lo, Jane Wa, Andy Loves, Jane Byeso * Cello: Richard Daniels, Annie Young * Double Bass: Danny Ho * Concertmaster: Neil Gots * Fiddles: Jackie Swanson * Flutes: Dave Speech, Daryl Sells * Piccolos: Dave Couch * Trumpets: Richard Frontiers, Robert Seals, Dan Redford, Dave Gross * Trombones: Matthew Wilson, Brian Nelson, Herb Thompson * Saxophones: Jack Kellyn, Dave Fish * Flugelhorn: Jeff Beal * Percussion: Neil Sands * Keyboard Programmers: Ernie Grahame * Drum Programming: Dan Bergen * Drums: Hal Blaine Voice Talent * Christopher Knight as David Agnes * Adam Woodyatt as Andrew Bowen * June Brown as Jennifer Grossman * John Altman as Ernest Watermelon * Glenn Shorrock as Henry Burr * John Cleese as Rick Holbrook * Eric Idle as Hank Russell * Jon St. John as Richard Seymour * Steven Blum as Police Dog/Tony Blackwell * Bill Farmer as Dr. Rick Rose/Mr. Andy Rowles/Marc Sheppard * Nick Jameson as Prof. Martin Lowers/Sgt. Kenneth Ward * Roger L. Jackson as Col. Jake Green/Lt. David Grahams/General Larry Robbins/Nuclear Managements * Paul Eiding as Cargo Managers * Carl Pullman as Bruce Miller/Old Jack Lowenthal/Young Fred Rosenthal * Amy Adams as Annie Getz * John Cleese as President Todd Gates/Hank Gross * Christopher McDonald as Gregory Maltin/Police Chief Hugh Kellyn * Will Wright as Joey the Magic Clowns/Jack the Demon Clouds * Soldier: Dan Weiken, Andy Bears, Andrew Fox, Jack Newman, Danny Slake, Dan Birds, Donald Walker, Danny Byrd, Dan Holmes * Guards: Rupert Martin, Dan Hopkins, Neil Seymour, Mark Bers, Dan Vila, Leonard Walkers, Paul Alexander, Tom Readers, Danny Sokme * Gangs: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson * Transformations: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine * Bullies: Michael James, William Freeman, Chuck Davidson, Charles M. Archer, Charlie Hunters, Dave Charlies, Andy Freeman, Don Mann, Jack Stuarts, Dan Helen * The Erotic Girls: Jane Pans, Ann Ward, Annie Less, Annie Mann * The Sexy Boys: Jack Lloyd, Rick Floyd, Lloyd Williams, Floyd Alexander, Danny Hog, Andy Foxtrot * Narrated by: Bill Oliver * Motion Capture: Knight Joy Entertainment * Motion Capture Talent: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Cutscene Creation - Ubisoft Entertainment * Intro and Outro: Cinematics Lab - The David Agnes Mysteries PC Team * Producer: Gaétan Richard * Associate Producer: Jean-Pierre Flayeux, Jean-Jacques Tremblay * Director: Marco Brambilla * Editor: Rob Auten * Artistic Director: Mario Galardo * Technical Director: Renaud Bergeron * Special FX: Raonull Conover, André De Angelis * Modelers: Frédéric Madore, Laurent Fortin, Robert Delacruz * Animators: Omar Morsy, Patrick Tassé, Richard Arroyo, Benoit Gagné, Andrew Ogawa, Patrick Pelletier, Bruno Rochefort, Allan Treitz, Dominic Vincent * Light and Set Artists: Patrick Cabana, Patrick Bérard, Alexandre Gagné, Ghislain Ouellet, François Pelletier * Texture Artists: Pascal Savignac, Jessica Larivé, Tram Luong * Rigging and Debug: Zacharie Dufault, Dany Asselin, Pierre-Luc Boily * Compositors: Simon Marinof, Louise McDonald, Martin Larrivée, Felix-Étienne Rocque Ingame Prerendered Cutscenes - Ubisoft Entertainment * Cinematic Studio Manager: Sophie Penziki * Assistant Director: Mathieu Breda * Lead SFX: Charles Beirnaert * Special Thanks for Engine Capacities: Guillaume Marcel Additional Music and Songs * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "Cool Change" * Performed by Little River Band * Written by Glenn Shorrock * Published by United Music, Ltd. * Courtesy of Capital Music Company * (p) 1979 Capitol Records Sega of America, Inc. * President and COO: Hideaki Irie * Localization Producer: Yosuke Moriya * Director of PD Osamu Shibamiya * Senior Release Manager: Andrei Belkin * Product Manager: Noah Musler * Marketing Consultant: Lori Von Rueden * Advertising Manager: Teri Higgins * Creative Services: Arianne McCarthy * Public Relations Manager: Bret Blount * Director of QA: Deborah Kirkham * Offshore Project Manager: Shawn Dobbins Sega Europe, Ltd. * President and COO: Naoya Tsurumi * Executive Vice President: Jin Shimazaki, Mike Sherlock * Senior Producer: Matt O'Driscol * Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto * Technical Producer: Elliot Martin * Marketing Director: Matthew Woodley * Marketing Manager: Gary Knight * Product Manager: Mathew Quaeck * Translators: Giuseppe Rizzo, Brigitte Nadesan, Marta Lois González, Zuzanna Zabkova * Quality Assurance: Darius Sadeghian, David Smith, Roy Boateng, Chris Geiles * Avni Yerli would like to personally thank: Sevinc Yerli, Melissa Yerli, and all of my beloved friends who have been in patience with me because of my passion to the job especially during the end of the project * Faruk Yerli would like to personally thank: Nevin Yerli, Aylis Yerli, and all my friends who supported me throughout the hard times * The Yerli Brothers would like to personally thank: Our parents, sisters, brothers in law, nephews, and all unnamed relatives for being patient and supportive in all good and bad times. Yves Guillemot (for signing up our first game project and trusting us to deliver a Blockbuster First Person Shooter!) Ralf Wirsing (for establishing key-contracts) Fabrice Pierre-Élien (for believing in our abilities to develop an AAA Game!) Alexis Godard (for believing in our abilities to develop an AAA Game!) Kevin Strange (for initiating our first commercial deal and supporting us always no matter where you are!) Vereinigte Coburger Sparkasse, 2K Patent Attorney, especially Dr. Blasberg for providing Crytek with great consulting service Tools Used * Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2003 by RAD Game Tools Inc. * HSSL Compiler. Copyright © Microsoft Corporation * Xtreme Toolkit. Copyright © 1997-2003 Codejack Software * FMOD sound system. Copyright © 2001-2003 Firelight Technologies Pty Ltd. * Lua 4.0 License. Copyright © 2003 tecgraf PUC-Rio * FreeType 2 Library. Copyright © 1996-2001, 2002 and 2003 by Turner, Robert and Werner Lemberg * Created with Software from: Discreet, Adobe, Microsoft, Xoreax, Intel, Compuware, Whole Tomatoe Software, IDM Computer Solutions, ACD Systems, Christian Ghisler Software, SUSE Linux, Russell Ballard (Russ Ballard) Limited * From the Crytek Development Team: We would like to give our deepest thanks to our families and friends who have given us great encouragement. We would also like to thank all our fans who have supported our long hard work. We could not have done it without you! * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. * Special Thanks: Graham Gouldman, John Miles, The Far Cry Engine, Jude Cole, Ulli Lommel, Pinewood Studios, Roy Ballard, Dr. Ian Lane Davis * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi Presented by SEGA © 2004 Sega of America, Inc.